Rule Changes
This universe has been structured in such a way as to allow play using the "Stars Without Number" ruleset. In order to fit within the universe however, a few changes have been made. Classes The Psychic class has been totally removed. In the world of the Ikan System, there are no telepaths, empaths, psykers, or sorcorers. To make up for the lack of healing power now available in-game, a large number of medical items have been added. Medical skills are generally needed to effectively use these, and GMs should guide players through the process of use, describing in detail any injuries sustained to help players determine the best course of medical action. Skills A number of skills have been changed or merged. In particular, Pretech and Postech have been merged into Gentech, the baseline technology that all factions share. Advanced technologies are either very highly ranked gentech items, or fall under new catagories, such as Tech/Anairan, Tech/Biotech, or Tech/Penelat. For training or background packages that require Pretech or Postech skills, replace these with gentech, or if you're feeling generous, allow tech/any. Training and Background Packages A number of training and background packages have been added, and a number removed. Added Background Packages Diplomancer: The Caelumnen are renowned for their great skill as mediators and diplomats. They have honed and refined this skill to an incredible degree, and those who practice it, known as diplomancers, are very valuable to those who need a silver tongue on their side. : Skills: Artist/Actor, Business, Culture/Anairan, Persuade : *Caelumnen Only Medtech Crew: A lot can go wrong in space, and few problems are as immediately lethal as a breakdown in a ship’s life support systems. Medtech crews not only serve as medical crew but are also responsible for maintaining and repairing the ship’s life support. : Skills: ''Culture/Spacer, Science, Tech/Astronautic, Tech/Medical Izrasha: : On occasion, some labokil will fail to successfully develop the ties required to form a siim. These are called izrashil, which roughly translates to “perverts.” Izrashil spend their whole lives homeless, and quickly learn how to survive outside normal society. The heavy racism felt towards the labokil by most societies means that many feel that leaving their hive is just as, if not more dangerous than staying. Izrashil come in all many different forms, and may have many different skills. ''Skills: Choose two of the following: Combat/Any, Computer, Culture/Criminal, Gambling, Instructer, Leadership, Perception, Persuade, Security, Stealth, Tech/Any : Izrashil must take the following: Culture/labokil, Athletics, Survival : *Labokil Only : Note: Unless a group chooses to to play as a siim, which requires 5-12 members, labokil players must take this background. Training Packages: Expert Anairan Oracle Anairan oracles are agents of the Kingdom of Un-Sky used to sow dissention, hysteria, and superstition among its enemies. While they are often trained within the Iktym Lakrimar, it is not uncommon to find oracles outside the Iktym and serving local councils, especially in areas that stand under constant threat of raids or invasion. Oracles work by spreading hallucinogens and narcotics in enemy lines and food, and then isolating and speaking to the half-mad individuals they find, convincing them of all sorts of odd things, and extracting whatever information they can. Oracles often try to prey of the fears and superstitions of their foes, and some especially skilled ones have been known to create sustained cults among their enemies, worshipping the beautiful angels who enlightened them. : Skills: Artist/Actor, Artist/Any Musical Art, Culture/Anairan Language/Any, Persuade, Security, Stealth : *Caelumnen Only Doctor : Doctors are far from common in the poor borderlands of Biashur, making them extremely valuable assets. While not many can receive fully fledged medical degrees, those who have skill with a scalpel, and know a virus from a bacterium often have little trouble finding work. : Skills: Business, Culture/Any, Perception, Science, Tech/Medtech, Tech/Gentech (or Biotech for taushik) Heb Harvester The extensive biotechnology used by the Pillar of Heb requires a constant stream of genetic material to splice and ensure that their own creations are kept stable and healthy, and to find new potentially beneficial genes. This career may pay well, but it’s far from easy, requiring travel to isolated areas and dangerous places in the hunt for more unique genetic material. : Skills: Bureaucracy, Combat/Projectile, Culture/Any, Science, Stealth, Survival, Tech/Biotech, Tech/Medtech : *Taushik Only Lakrimar Drummer The Caelumnen word for “drumbeat” is the same word they use for “foundation,” and just as the drumbeat is the foundation of the song, the drummers are the foundation of a Caelumnen dekana. Drummers rarely act as active combatants, but instead wear large, complicated packs that provide a variety of support functions, determined using a basic control interface for their upper arms, while their lower pair beats their drums. These packs act as housing for wide-band shield generators, anti-explosive field generators, medical supply distributors, holographic and physical battle standards, and long range communication hubs. The goal of a drummer is not only to maintain the beat of the battle-hymn, but also to balance all these factors simultaneously. They constantly adjust and readjust shield frequency, ensure that their dekana is safe from potential explosive attacks, which wreak havoc on Caelumnen block formations, and maintain unit cohesion. Of all the military roles the Caelumnen undertake, the drummers are given the least degree of freedom, and are present largely to maintain the Caelumnen psychological advantage. They are trained to continue working forward regardless of losses, creating a pillar to which their easily frightened brethren can draw courage from. To this end, many are trained to be able to perform blindfolded, and long, ornate blindfolds, adorned with prayers and symbols of their dekana are traditionally used on the battlefield. : Skills: Artist/Drums, Culture/Anairan, Computer, Tactics, Tech/Anairan, Tech/Medtech, Tech/Gentech : *Caelumnen Only Training Packages: Warrior Dust Legionnaire The Penelat core of combat engineers is called the Dust. Its members are hardened soldiers who can make repairs and upgrades while in heavy combat, and know their way around plenty of weapons. They favor innovative solutions, efficient execution, and intricate planning over the brute force of other military organizations. : Skills: Athletics, Combat/Projectile, Computer, Exosuit, Tech/Gentech, Tech/Penelat, Vehicle/Any : *Srii Only Lakrimar Knight The most famous figures in Iktym Lakrimar are its knights. The Knights are the highest echelon of Caelumnen military skill, orphans trained from birth to be perfect warriors. Traditionally, knights have been used as dekanari, leaders of dekana, but they have increasingly been used as independent agents. Where most Caelumnen rely solely on music and its creation to keep them sane on the battlefield, knights are trained in dance as their primary artistic tool. Lakrimar knights tend to be slender, strong, and lithe, twisting and turning as they dance through a battle to evade incoming fire. Unlike most Caelumnen, they favor small, compact, and usually one-handed weapons. Many also carry long swords or elegant, two-handed glaives. : Skills: Artist/Dance, Culture/Anairan, Combat/Primitive, Combat/Energy or Projectile, Leadership, Any one skill : *Caelumnen Only Penelat Miru Traditionally, the military actions of the Srii were dictated by a Miru, which roughly translates to “war shaman,” but this changed with the creation of the Penelat Confederacy. Miru had served as backstage planners, armchair generals who directed fighting from a safe distance, but as the P’Tal proved themselves to be endlessly more effective in that capacity, most Miru decided they could serve better from a more active role in combat. Srii do poorly in close quarters combat, and far prefer to direct combat from range. To that end, Miru wear large, heavily armed and armored exosuits referred to as ili-koa. Ili-Koa allow Miru to fight in surprisingly dangerous conditions without terribly much fear, and most Miru act as powerful line-breakers in addition to field commanders. This effect is often helped by the addition of antigrav systems to most ili-koa, granting huge boosts in speed and mobility. The ili-koa are armed primarily with heavy weapons, and often supplemented with large, directional energy shields. Although most Miru serve for most of their lives, they are allowed to retire after five years of service, often with many benefits. : Skills: Culture/Penelat, Tactics, Combat/ Energy or Projectile, Combat/Gunnery, Exosuit, Leadership, Tech/Penelat, Vehicle/Ground, Any one skill : *Srii Only Priest of Saint Dole : Upon attaining FTL capabilities, humanity expanded extremely rapidly, pushing itself further and further into diaspora. While the most well-known reaction to this spread was the formation and expansion of the UPF, another, earlier reaction can be seen in the formation of the cult of Saint Dole. The priesthood of Saint Dole spread with their religion, forming a baseline of courts and medical practitioners across the isolated outer colonies. Wielding their iconic thermal hammers and preaching justice and protection of the weak, the sacred pineapple spread easily across the outer systems, where such things were often hard to come by. : Skills: Combat/Primative, Culture/(Qariti, UPF, or Spacer), Perception, Religion, Tech/Medtech : Note: While the Cult of Saint Dole is almost exclusively human, it does contain alien members. It is advised that player chose this only if human, but it is possible for other cases to arise. Removed Background Packages *Armsman *Biotech Crew *Tribesmen Training Packages: Expert *Preceptor Adept Training Packages: Warrior *Exchange Enforcer *Templar Languages There are many languages spoken in the Ikan System. In order to counter the inherent issues of translation and miscommunication, the Caelumnen invented a language several centuries ago, referred to now-a-days as Lingua Franca. This tongue was designed to be easy to learn and to be pronouncable by all major races. This language is virtually universal, but does not overwhelm most local tongues. Players start the game with profficiency in two languages, Lingua Franca and their native tongue. Starting languages are bound to a player's culture of origin. A full list of languages in the Ikan system can be found here. Currency All factions in the Ikan system, with the exception of the UPF, use a shared currency: gold. While different governments mint gold using different alloys and into different shapes, the amount of gold per unit stays consistent, allowing anyone to use their gold currency anywhere. This means that players should find a place on their characters to keep gold, and it can be counterfitted, traded, stolen, and even melted down. All prices listed in the official rulebook can be considered the average price of items according to this gold-based currency. The UPF uses an entirely digital Credits system, with on credit equaling 0.75 gold. Items A number of items have been introduced. A comprehensive list of them can be found here. Additional Melee Weapons 'Thermal Mace (Combat/Primative) ' The thermal mace is a popular weapon among humans who can afford such technology. The design is compact, and allows the item to be used as a sidearm. A series of nooks along the side of the mace head are superheated during use, causing intense burns upon a successful hit. Thermal tech’s usefulness against heavy armor made it popular amongst Qariti soldiers fighting the UPF. A thermal mace can be used for 48 hours off of a single Type-A Power Cell. 'Thermal Hammer (Combat/Primative)' Massive, two-handed hammers whose heads are superheated during combat, the thermal hammer is a fearsome weapon in close quarters. Originally built for boarding combat, the thermal hammer has since become the traditional weapon used by members of the Cult of Saint Dole. A thermal hammer can be used for 48 hours off of a single Type-A Power Cell. 'Vibroblade Cutlass (Combat/Primative) ' By far and away the most common powered melee weapons in the Ikan system, vibroblades function by vibrating strong alloy blades very rapidly, allowing it to more easily shatter metaplast armor and microceramics than an unpowered blade. Cutlasses are lighter and more straightforward than other vibroblade weapons, and have become a very common sight among the core colonies. A vibroblade cutlass can be used for 48 hours off of a single Type-A Power Cell. 'Vibroblade Cleaver (Combat/Primative) ' Very large and heavy, two-handed applications of vibroblade technology, large axe-like cleavers are especially popular amongst Kala and Vaniin buyers, who often use them as general purpose tools in addition to powerful close-combat weapons. A vibroblade cleaver can be used for 48 hours off of a single Type-A Power Cell. 'Chainsword (Combat/Primative) ' Chainswords are enormously heavy, bulky weapons, and rarely have many practical applications unless wielded by someone with great strength and skill. If used correctly however, chainswords are absolutely devastating weapons. Their use is especially popular amongst boarding parties, who find that the close quarters and minimal movement required to effectively use them give quite an advantage over those relying on the huge swinging arcs of thermal hammers or vibroblades. A chainsword can be used for 24 hours off of a single Type-A Power Cell. 'Barb Whip (Combat/Primative) ' Barb whips are popular among illegal slave traders, who use them to force those who attempt to fight back during a raid into submission. Small barbs on the tip of the long, wrist-mounted whip shear through skin, causing extreme pain, if not terribly much damage. Skilled users can even incapacitate their foes. 'Kinesis Gauntlets (Combat/Unarmed) ' Kinesis gauntlets use small pneumatic points on the knuckles of a pair of thick woven metaplast-plated gloves, causing significantly higher damage than bare fists. While largely ignored for serious combat purposes, they’re common among illegal fight rings. 'Spike Boots (Combat/Unarmed) ' Boots with retractable blades have been something found amongst those trying to conceal weapons since the technology has been available. They remain somewhat popular into the current era, where they find use primarily among humans. Additional Medtech Items 'Biofoam Canister ' Biofoam may be used to heal most minor wounds relatively painlessly. A biofoam canister contains enough biofoam for five applications. A single application is able to cover and treat a small area, such as a gunshot wound, and will cause them to heal in 3 rounds, while adding 1 point of System Strain per application. More severe wounds or wounds covering a larger area may require multiple applications of biofoam. Biofoam is able to heal puncture wounds, lacerations, scrapes, 3rd degree burns, and heavy bruises. 'Rejection Foam Canister ' Usually used in conjunction with biofoam, rejection foam will react to living tissue, and push anything not made of the same material, be it organic or mineral, away from living tissue. This allows bullets, spines, splinters, and other objects imbedded in a wound to be removed without the necessity of minor surgery. A single application of rejection foam adds 1 point of System Strain. A canister contains enough rejection foam for five applications. 'Stimpack ' The bread and butter of combat medics, stimpacks are used to reduce stress, fatigue, and increase the metabolic rate of most races in combat; healing 1d8 hit points plus the recipient’s constitution modifier, provided the recipient is not below 1/3 of their maximum total health. A stimpack will provide at absolute minimum 1 hit point, and will add 1 point of System Strain. A stimpack cannot buff beyond the natural maximum hit points. 'High Potency Stimpack ' Commonly known as superstims, high potency stimpacks are a level above and beyond their more common counterparts. Superstims are able to heal 1d12 hit points plus the recipient’s constitution modifier, provided the recipient is not below 1/3 of their maximum total health. Superstims will provide at absolute minimum 1 hit point, and will add 2 points of System Strain. In addition to this, superstims will buff the recipient above and beyond their maximum hit points if the gained number of hit points causes the player to exceed their natural maximum. If buffed beyond the natural maximum, the player will lose 1 hit point per round until they hit their natural maximum. Superstims have no effect if the recipient is already above their natural maximum hit points. 'Toxin Purge ' A toxin purge is a serum that, when injected, can force the ejection of a toxin from the body, up to a toxicity of 7. This can be applied to poisons, venom, fungal infection, and most parasites. Each use of the serum allows the recipient to make an additional Physical Condition saving throw against the toxin, at a +2 bonus, plus their constitution modifier. If the recipient died within the last three rounds due to an applicable toxin, then a successful saving throw will restore them to life at 1 hit point. Use adds 1 point of System Strain. Toxin purges are very unpleasant to use, inducing vomiting, tears, and soreness. Because of this, a character must take a round to recover after a successful use of a toxin purge. 'Concentrated Toxin Purge ' Concentrated toxin purge serums can be used on more potent toxins, up to a toxicity of 12. They function virtually identically to a standard toxin purge, but if used on toxins below a toxicity of 8, they provide a +4 bonus to the Physical Condition saving throw, as opposed to the standard +2. Their use adds 3 points of System Strain. 'Antibiotic ' Improvements in antibiotics have created fast-acting and powerful antibacterial agents that can be used to treat a variety of illnesses. When used, an antibiotic allows the recipient to take an additional saving throw versus bacterial illness, at a +2 modifier plus the recipient’s constitution modifier. A successful roll cures the illness. Antibiotics are referred to by potency, with antibiotics-1 being the first level, antibiotics-2 the second, and so on. Bacterial illnesses up to toxicity 7 can be treated with antibiotics-1, which usually costs around 25 gold. For each level of toxicity above this, a higher potency value is required, with an additional 5 gold added to the cost per additional potency value. Use of antibiotics-1 adds 1 point of System Strain, with an additional point of System Strain being applied every other additional potency value. (i.e. antibiotics-2 = 1 point, antibiotics-3 = 2 points, antibiotics-4 = 2 points, etc.) 'Immune System Enhancer ' An immune system enhancer provides a +1d4 modifier to all Physical Effect saving throws versus (non-allergy induced) illness in addition to the recipient’s constitution modifier for a duration of 1 day. Their use adds 1 point of System Strain. Taushik are violently allergic to these, and if taken will react to it as an illness: Toxicity 7, Interval 2 minutes, Virulence 2, taking 1d2 damage each interval until cured. 'Anti-Hallucinogen ' Anti-Hallucinogens provide a +1d4 modifier to all Mental Effect saving throws caused by hallucinogens, plus the recipient’s wisdom modifier, for one hour. They have no effect on hallucinations created from non-chemical sources, such as sleep loss, or trauma. Anti-Hallucinogens add 1 point of System Strain. 'Anti-Allergen ' Anti-Allergens can be used to combat allergic reactions in a number of races, and provide a +1d4 modifier to all Physical Effect saving throws versus allergy induced illnesses, plus the recipient’s constitution modifier, for one hour. Their use adds 1 point of System Strain. 'Rem-Sedeb ' A Taushikid creation, rem-sedeb are small, chitinous, ovoid creatures, about the size of a sand dollar, that are grown to provide short-term boosts in strength and dexterity. They lie dormant until awoken by a combination of warmth applied to their underbellies, (as one would find when pressed against skin) and a series of stroking motions on their backs, a surprisingly difficult process that takes either a difficulty 7 Tech/Medtech skill check, or none at all if performed by someone with the Tech/Biotech skill at any level. If this fails, the one attempting to perform the procedure must take a Luck saving throw against a value of 11. If they pass, the rem-sedeb remains dormant, but if they fail it will spray its contents into thin air and become useless. When awoken, rem-sedeb latch on to the surface their underbellies are pressed against using setae, releasing an anesthetic to prevent their host from feeling them. Once this stage is complete, the rem-sedeb pushes a spine into their host and injects a chemical cocktail that provides either a +2 modifier to strength or dexterity, or a +1 modifier to both, according to the host’s wishes. The effects of this last an hour, after which the rem-sedeb becomes dormant until reawoken. Rem-Sedeb have enough food stores to perform this action thrice, with intervals of 1 day per activation. After this point they will fall off and die. If the rem-sedeb has at least enough energy to inject their host once more, than the host has the option to permanently attach the rem-sedeb to their body. This operation can be performed either by the host or by an outside entity. Permanently attaching a rem-sedeb requires either a difficulty 7 Tech/Biotech skill check, or a difficulty 9 Tech/Medtech skill check. If this fails, the host must take a Luck saving throw against a value of 11. If the host passes, the rem-sedeb becomes dormant (although still permanently attached), but if they fail it will become an external parasite, reducing their host’s constitution by 1 every month until removed. Permanently attached rem-sedeb can only be removed surgically, at Tech/Medtech skill check with a difficulty of 10. If the initial procedure to permanently attach the rem-sedeb is a success, the host will be able to utilize the rem-sedeb as a daily ability. A player cannot have more than one rem-sedeb on their body at a time. While engineered for taushik use, there are a few rem-sedeb that have been altered in such a way as to allow for their use by other races, though these come at a much higher cost. 'Thneed Co Medpack''™ ' Everything you could possibly need for the vast majority of medical emergency scenarios in an easy-to-carry case! And now, for only 300 gold, it can be yours! The Thneed Co Medpack™ contains: *3 Anti-Allergen Hypos *3 Antibiotic-1 Hypos *2 Canisters Biofoam *1 Canister Rejection Foam *1 Immune System Enhancer Hypo *1 Medkit *10 Stimpacks *3 Toxin Purge Hypos And you did the math, that’s a 440 gold value, yours for only 300! That’s right! Always remember, for the best in medical supplies, You Need a Thneed!™ 'Caelumnen Diagnostic Mask ' Caelumnen doctors have traditionally worn long, beaked masks as a form of identification, and a method of reducing infection among medical staff. In keeping with Caelumnen sentimentality, this practice has been retained and refined for centuries, resulting in the current design. The diagnostic mask provides a +2 bonus to all Tech/Medtech skill checks, as well as identifying the appropriate means of action for a large number of known illnesses. The onboard computer also identifies certain symptoms that may have slipped past the user’s notice, adding a +1 bonus to all medical related Perception skill checks. The enclosed mask also greatly reduces the chance of infection by way of inhalation, though this bonus is lost on labokil users, due to their dorsal nostrils. Non-Caelumnen will need to have these specially fitted, adding additional cost (varying depending on the craftsman). Taushikid facial structure is so different that they require a model to be made specially, from scratch.